Harry Potter and the Jasmine Dragon
by GX-Duellist
Summary: Harry becomes DADA teacher as his son starts Hogwarts. Adventure entails as a mythical creature befriends a new trio. Rated M for later scenes.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of JK Rowling's Creations. Anthing you may recongise belongs to it's owner, my characters are original and based on nobay, any similarity is entirely conicidential.

* * *

Prologue

_The giant clock in the Great Hall sounded 7pm, Harry Potter, descended from the Gryffindor tower. He was dressed in crimson_ _robes, which covered him from his neck to his feet, his now long hair tied back into a pony tail. On his belt was a sheath containing his hereditary sword. A fire seemed to burn in his eyes, a fire not borne of hatred but of passion and love. Tonight Voldermort and his Death Eaters would attack the school, tonight the 'Order of the Phoenix' and Aurors from all over the world, would join forces to fight them, tonight Harry and Voldermort would duel, and tonight one would die._

"_Ladies and gentlemen, tonight we face a threat seen by none since the days of Grindlewald, tonight, we face a terror not faced in sixteen years, tonight the Dark Lord shall once again surface. However none of you should have anything to fear, you are the best, the elite, the pride of the wizarding world. When you are out there, in possibly our darkest hour, remember no matter how many troops they may have, no matter how much they may out number us, we are the purer side, blood is of no importance, muggle born and pure blood wizards stand united, for love, for honor, for the greater good." declared Harry_

_Just then, the doors opened to not one herd but no less than fifty herds of centaurs entered the hall, accompanied by Viktor Krum and the Durmstrang senior students, and Fleur Delacour and the Beauxbaton senior students._

"_Ah, our comrades, I trust you saw the rest of our brothers in arms outside." motioned Dumbledore._

_Dumbledore was referring to the leigeons of Dragons, Hippogriffs, Werewolves, Giant Spiders, Threstrals and Sphinxes which had agreed to help, on a basis of survival and common wealth._

_Harry cleared his throat. "Please we must take up our positions, those not taking part in the battle will return to their common room immediately."_

_There was mass movement, Harry looked over to see Ron, taking a pregnant Hermione to Dumbledore's office. Harry and Hermione had got to know each other in the biblical sense during the summer holidays. Harry had also proposed to her, in the knowledge that this battle would be in one way or another the dawn of a new age. _

_The doors all sealed themselves behind Harry, he mounted Buckbeak , watching the mass of dark figures emerge, he held Gryffindor's sword high above his head and shouted the order to charge, soon a mass of jets of light, howls, bursts of flame, filled the air, it raged on for hours, until it came down to two remaining wizards Harry and Voldermort_

_The two of them followed, dueling etiquette to the 't'. Soon they were throwing powerful spells at one another, and were once again locked in Priori Incantatem, Harry was pushing the beads towards Voldermort at an alarming rate, not letting go, soon Voldermort wand let out an ear splitting scream as it shattered into a million pieces, Harry proceeded to walk over to Voldermort, who was undefended, drew his sword, and with one swift movement he, killed the Dark Lord completely, no flying spirit nothing, just a dead body. Harry stood there thinking about what had just happened, and what was to come,his child would grow up in a free world._

_Unbeknownst to Harry, Lucius Malfoy had come to and was about to curse Harry to oblivion, when all of a sudden a Werewolf Remus, ripped him to shreds, not before he could send a crucio curse more powerful than Harry had ever felt in his life. Harry fell to the ground shaking, then he fell unconscious._

_

* * *

_

Please R&R 


	2. Friend and Foe

Disclaimer: The same one as before

* * *

Chapter 1

11 years later

Harry and Hermione woke up with a start that morning, when their son Sirius came running into their room, holding a letter. He shook Hermione.

"Mum, mum, I've got it, I've got the letter, I'm going to Hogwarts." Sirius said in a tone of pure excitement.

"Well done sweetheart, your father and I are so proud of you, I've go no doubt that you'll be in Gryffindor." replied Hermione in her maternal tone.

"Quite right, I'm sure you'll get onto the house team as well, you fly better than I did, I'll tell you what, we'll go to Eyelop's Owl emporium, and get you that owl you've had your eye on, when we go down later on today."

The three of them went down stairs to breakfast which had been skillfully prepared by Dobby, they then went upstairs and got dressed. Number 12 Grimmund Palace had become a lot more habitable since Kreacher had died, and Harry and Hermione had taken up Residence, even the ghastly portrait had been removed of Sirius's Mother. Hedwig hooted on her perched as Harry walked past and patted her. Everything had been dated, due to the fact that they held mass dinners on Sunday, whereby the Weasly clan and Hermione's parents came and ate as a family.

Later that day, Harry, Hermione and Sirius, flooed to Diagon Alley, Hermione took Sirius to get his robes and his supplies, while Harry went and bought the owl (which Sirius named Gael). However the trip took a turn for the worse, when they ran into the Malfoys, Draco, Pansy and their daughter Erika. A look of deep loathing surged through Harry and Draco's eyes.

"Ah Potter, I see your son got his letter, another Gryffindor I suppose, well, for the man who twice killed the Dark Lord, I would expect nothing less. Our Erika, got her letter too, and I have no doubt that she too will carry on the family tradition of Slytherin." said Draco seethingly.

"Well Malfoy, we shall see, after all, there have been incidences in which there has been the odd white sheep, shall we say, for example Sirius Black, a long line of Slytherins, yet he landed himself in Gryffindor. Now if you'll excuse us, we have a prior engagement. I dare say Sirius and Erika will meet around the school." replied Harry, in a much more civilized tone.

Harry sent Hermione and Sirius to peruse Diagon Alley, while he apparated to Hogsmeade to see Albus Dumbledore. He disapparated in the Three Broomsticks, where he was greeted by Madam Rosmerta, and Albus Dumbledore. He ordered a butter beer and sat down with the aging headmaster.

"Harry, what a delight it is to see you again, I trust the family is well." said Albus

"Thank you Albus, it's a pleasure to see you again, Hermione and Sirius are as well as can be expected." replied Harry

"Now I believe you came to see me, in regards of a position teaching within the school, Defense Against the Dark Arts if I'm not mistaken. As you know there is a high mortality rate with the territory, which I'm sure you will be more than capable of challenging and winning." joked the old man

"Yes Albus, I wish to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, as I understand you have severe trouble filling the vacancy in the wake of Tonk's unfortunate accident last year." said Harry on a more serious note.

"Welcome aboard Professor Potter, as you know Term starts on the 1st of September, however I suspect you should wish to show up a couple of day earlier to prepare yourself. You will notice from the book lists, I have gone with two volumes you should be very familiar with, the first and second volume of the Dark Arts Almanac, after all you wrote them." said Dumbledore, as he got up from the table, and walked to his awaiting carriage.

He apparated back to Grimmund Palace, where he was greeted by Ron Weasly, Sirius's Godfather.

"Well if it isn't Ronald Weasly, how've you been you sly old dog you, last I heard you made the England team. Sirius has been asking after you for months." said Harry, hugging his best friend.

"Hi Harry, I've been well, the training keeps me in shape. I actually came here to ask you a very serious question, you see Fleur and I have been dating for a long time, and I was wondering if you wanted to be the best man at my wedding." asked Ron

"Gee Ron, let me think .. uh ... I'm sorry I can't, yeah sure I'll do it." said Harry in tones of mock thought.

The two of them laughed as they sat down and reminisced about old times with Hermione.


	3. The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 3

September 1st came around very quickly after the encounter with the Malfoys. Sirius woke up at around eight O'clock, he checked all of his things were packed before going down to breakfast. Harry and Hermione soon followed, there was a great rush, ten thirty came all too soon, there was great panic, Sirius had misplaced his wand, but five minutes later Dobby came through, after finding it under Sirius' bed. The family went outside to the enchanted car. A ten minute drive later and they were at King's Cross.

As usual the station was packed with students going through the magical barrier that lead to 9 ¾ . Harry, Hermione and Sirius came through the barrier, to find the familiar sight of the scarlet train. However it was not as peaceful as usual, Malfoy was giving his daughter a hard time.

"You had better make Slytherin girl, it goes hand in hand with bearing the name Malfoy. I will not stand for any of that non sense you spout about all wizards being equal, you had just better be glad your grand father did not hear you speak such blasphemy." raved Draco, in his seething voice.

Erika gulped, she really didn't care about all of this pureblood mania, all she wanted to do was become a Quidditch superstar, she was a brilliant chaser.

"Yes father, I'm sure I'll make Slytherin." she replied dully.

The clock showed it was five to ten, Erika and Sirius both proceeded to find a compartment. The clock then struck eleven, and the train pulled out of the station. Sirius was sat in a compartment all to himself, quite an accomplishment in it's self he was led to believe by is parents. Erika on the other hand, had nowhere to sit, until she came across Sirius sitting by himself. She pulled across the door and stepped in.

"Excuse me." said Erika in a small voice "Do you mind if I sit here, there seems to be a stigma attached to my name, nobody wants anything to do with me because of it."

Sirius looked up at the Malfoy girl, and to be honest she didn't seem too bad.

"Sure, I could use some company, I'm Sirius by the way, Sirius Potter, soon to be Gryffindor seeker extroadinaire." he said extending her hands

"I'm Erika Malfoy, doomed to be a Slytherin, years before I was even born." she replied glumly

"I don't know, you don't look big and stupid, or two faced, we may make a Gryffindor out of you yet." exclaimed Sirius.

Erika laughed, she had actually met someone who believed that it was the person individually who counted not the name they bear. Soon the two of them were chatting away about all sorts of things from the wizarding world, and Sirius was explaining how some things work in the muggle world as well, Erika was fascinated by skateboarding, thinking about the amount of skill involved in pulling of 'sick tricks' as Sirius had put it. Soon the plump witch with the trolley had come round, and the two of them bought the lot. They had a feast fit for a very immature king with a rather large sweet tooth.

The sky began to darken as night approached, the two of them changed into their robes, and pocketed their wands. The Hogwarts Express pulled into the station, and it's passengers disembarked, and all of the first years stared in awe at the giant man.

"Firs' years this way, c'mon firs' year follow me." said Hagrid

The two friends followed Hagrid to the shore of the lake, where a small fleet of row boats were awaiting them.

"No more than four to a boat, get a move on, we ain't got all nigh'" shouted Hagrid

Sirius and Erika climbed into a boat with two other girls, once the other boats were full they began to move across the giant lake, towards the cliff face, however soon they were inside the castle, and clambering off of the boats to be greeted by Professor McGonogall.

"In a moment the start of term banquet will begin, however you must first be sorted into your houses, which are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While you are here, your houses will be like your families, and triumphs will earn you house points, any rule breaking will you them. They are ready for you now."


	4. The Sorting Hat

Chapter 4

The scared looking first years followed the deputy head mistress into the great hall in an orderly line. There was as always a great hubbub about the enchanted ceiling.

"When I call your name come forward and sit here, once your house has been called go to your respective table and join your house." said Professor McGonogall

_A Millennia ago, when I was freshly stitched,_

_This castle was built by the greatest four,_

_two wizard and two witch._

_Gryffindor and Ravenclaw,_

_Hufflepuff and Slytherin_

_Had a great cuffufle as to which houses to put the students in._

_The bickered and they argued_

_They squabbled and they squawked_

_until Ravenclaw the clever one_

_Made a hat that thought and talked._

_She sent me on a mission,_

_To go inside your minds,_

_And find which house you'd spend all your time._

_Be you in Gryffindor, with the brave and courageous_

_Or maybe noble Hufflepuff where friendships will last the ages_

_Better yet in Raven claw their house is full of wit_

_Or finally in Slytherin the quickest you you'll find will get you out of..._

_Hey you moving there don't get up just sit!_

There was great applause as the Sorting Hat finished it's song, then Professor McGonogall cleared her throat and called 'Rebbecca Arenson', a small girl with platinum hair stepped up to the stool, she sat down and Professor McGonogall placed the ragged hat on the girl's head, and the hat then shouted 'Raven Claw'. A great cheer came from the far table.

Soon it came round to Erika, she stepped up to the stool with a look of defeat on her face, Professor McGonogall, Erika and pretty much everyone else were expecting the hat to barely touch her hair before it said Slytherin. However when the hat got to her head it began talking to her.

"Well Malfoy by name, but not as it appears by nature. There's real talent here, and a need a desire to prove a point, however your heritage makes you a difficult choice, however with everything I see here, you'd better go in GRYFFINDOR!" the hat screamed

Erika let out a sigh of relief as the Gryffindor table exploded with cheers, then she went and sat with her new family. Soon Professor McGonogall got round to Sirius, and everything went silent, he approached the stool, and the hat barely touched when it also screamed Gryffindor triumphantly. There were only a few students who were unsorted, and the list ended with 'Brock Warwick' who was sorted into Hufflepuff.

After the feast had ended and Dumbledore had given out the rules, the prefects led the new students to their common rooms. When the Gryffindor's reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Archibald Phenswick spoke the password (_BUCKBEAK_), they all clambered inside and were directed to their rooms.

After a few hours of getting to know each other, it settled in to Erika, that her father would not be at all pleased, in fact he would be furious, she could just imagine it now, a hundred howlers exploding or shouting, telling her she was a disgrace to the name of wizard, and she'd never be allowed home again. Then again if there were no howlers, iut might not be such a bad thing.


End file.
